Back to the Titanic
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: When Jess and Becker fall though an anomaly, of all the places in history to land it had to be the RMS Titanic. They are faced with a difficult choice – stop the disaster and alter history, or let history run its course? Jecker romance my style.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:__ This is inspired by me watching the movie Titanic again – most epic love story ever. Anyway I am inspired to write a Jecker love story into it. Please tell me if you like this, and thank you for reading. Sorry the prologue is so short, the next chapter will be longer._

**Prologue **

In hindsight Jess seriously regretted wearing those ridiculous purple heals that day. Matt had been including her more and more out in the field, not that she mined it but on that particular day he had called her out at the last minute. There wasn't any creature that had come though so she went as she was.

When she arrived there she saw that Becker and Matt were standing right beside the closed anomaly talking to each other in low tones. Connor and Abby were standing next to one another as well, both looking down at Connors anomaly dater, she sauntered to them looking over Abby's shoulder.

The date read out between 1905-1920.

"Do you think we have ever had an anomaly to that time before?" Jess asked curiously. Connor and Abby both jumped when she talked – they hadn't heard her come up behind them.

"Well, from what Cutter said, anomalies have been opening up for a long time now, so it is possible this one has opened before." Connor ventured. For reasons Jess couldn't even begin to understand she walked over towards the anomaly. She was standing right in front of it when her heel caught on the inside of her jeans causing her to stumble. What happened next was so fast Jess almost couldn't even track it.

While falling she knocked the Anomaly Locking Mechanism over when it hit the ground it backfired and re-opened the anomaly.

"JESSICA !" Becker cried, Jess felt him grab her arm but the sheer force of her falling was enough to pull him through with her. Jess slammed into the ground – that felt suspiciously like wood. Becker landed on top of her – something she wouldn't have minded in any other circumstance but having his full weight land on her in a dead fall hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Becker apologized as he started to pull himself up.

Over his shoulder she watched in horror as the anomaly spun faster, expanded then blinked out. Becker looked behind him Jess saw in his expression that he acknowledged that it was closed – to her amazement he didn't seem all that upset by it.

Becker pulled himself up and off of her looking around; they were in a room…still being on the ground Jess felt slight vibrations under the palm of her hand.

"Where are we?" Jess asked taking Becker's outstretched hand as he helped her up. Becker looked around the room.

"I think were on a boat." He replied, Jess noted the slight moment she felt under her feet she looked around curiously. Becker's hand cupped her cheek gently guiding her attention back to him. Jess felt herself blush at the intimate touch.

"Are you alright? You broke my fall?" Becker questioned worried.

"I'm fine Becker…the anomaly closed, what are we going to do?" Jess asked trying to keep the panic she was feeling from boiling over.

"It's alright – with the way things have been going with the anomalies I'm sure it will open up again… besides I have a detector in my backpack." He comforted, Jess was still frightened but felt better knowing that Becker was here with her.

Cautiously Becker moved around her to the door, he looked out it both ways.

"First we need to figure out exactly where we are." Becker said matter-of-factly, Jess at the moment was inclined to agree with him. Following his lead they left the room walking down the hall, Becker checking ever turn before they moved. Were they were was oddly empty, Jess was trying hard to hide the her slight limp – in all honesty she wasn't as unhurt as she led Becker to believe.

They made their way down another hallway and Jess just happened to glace down at the wall and what she saw their made her abruptly stop. She didn't move as Becker kept walking ahead of her. It took a second for Becker to realize Jess wasn't behind him anymore. Backtracking he made his way over to her.

"Jess…please stay with me." He commented though clenched teeth, she didn't even bother looking up at him.

"I think were in serious trouble Becker." Jess said her voice barely above a whisper as she pointed to the lifering that hung on the wall. Becker looked at it.

_Titanic, London, 1912_

"Oh, brilliant." Becker commented in exasperation and disbelief.

_To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: __Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing I appreciate your feedback. I hope you enjoy this next chapter; I am trying to make it as accurate as can, however I am using my creative license somewhat. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. _

**-Becker-**

"This is bad…this is really bad isn't it." Jess commented softly, panic edging into her voice.

Becker was trying hard not to freak out; also he was trying to rack his brain. He found out when he was a schoolboy that one of his distant relatives was a crewman onboard the Titanic, so for a while he learned everything he could about this doomed passage liner. Knowledge that to his amazement now might actually save him and Jess.

'_Ok, first, we have to find an empty room, there should be some in…third class'_ Becker thought, his military training kicking in as he acted almost without hesitation.

"Come on, we have to get somewhere safe." He grabbed Jess hand and she went with him without saying anything, he read the signs and led her through the ship – lucky as far as he could tell they were already in E deck.

While they were walking down one hallway Becker heard someone coming and had to pull her into a side hall. He pressed himself up against Jess as the men walked by laughing, there accents clearly Irish. Jess let out a little whimper burying her head into Becker's shoulder. As the men passed farther down the hall he glanced down at Jess – all tucked into his shoulder he had a sudden impulse to run his fingers though her hair.

'_Not the time captain.'_ He chastised himself pulling back and continuing to lead them to their destination. He found an empty room at the end of a hallway deep in the bowls of the ship. He pulled him and Jess in, it was almost uncomfortably small but it would keep them from being discovered.

Jess sat down on one of the beds. "What do we do now?" She asked worried, Becker knew what he had to do, and he also knew that he had to be the one to do it because he would be able to do it quicker. He leaned down in front of Jess looking at her in the eyes.

"Jess, I'm going to leave you for just a moment alright – I need to get us some suitable clothes so we don't stick out on this ship, and most importantly I need to figure out what day it is." He relayed. Jess thought for a moment and nodded, Becker squeezed her upper arm reassuringly.

**-Jess- **

As soon as Becker left a wave of tiredness washed over her, she pulled herself onto the bed laying her head down on the fresh sheets - the quiet humming sound of the ship helped lull her into an uneasy sleep. Soon she was awoken by Becker shaking her gently he looked at him thinking she was hallucinating for a second because he seemed to be wearing a black dated suit.

"Becker… what are you wearing?" Jess asked, and then remembering where she was it suddenly didn't seem that far off he would be wearing a suit, he gave her winning smile.

"I found a dress that I think would work for you." He said, she sat up getting out of the bed and saw hanging on the wall a very gorgeous and surprisingly practical dress. She was a little bit shocked at his good taste.

**(Picture of Jess's dress in profile under story section)**

Jess went to go grab it, she was about to take off her shirt when she noticed that Becker still had his eyes locked on her. She cleared her throat trying not to blush as she put on a mock proper voice – trying to make light of the 'time' that they were in, she said.

"Excuse me, but a gentlemen wouldn't watch a lady such as myself undress – could you please advert your eyes sir." Becker let out a chuckle as he turned around.

It took her a while to figure out how to put the dress on, dresses in this time were way more complicated than they needed to be, when it was finally on Jess gave Becker the all clear to turn around; when he did he smiled at her. The dress was a perfect fit…and it looked fantastic on her.

Jess didn't know it, but from Becker's viewpoint she looked a little pale, boldly Becker took her hand. "Jess the day is April 11th, it's about 9:00 in the morning, come on you need to get some air, let's go up on deck."

Becker started to pull her along, but she stopped looking at him curiously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked, Becker gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Jess we have to try and bled in as much as possible." He reassured, screwing her courage to the sticking place she gathered up her dress and followed Becker. It didn't take long for them to make their way to the upper deck.

The air was calm and crisp, the moment she stepped out the door she closed his eyes and breathed in the cold salty sea air, Becker took her by her arm leading her to the railing, she grasped it opening her eyes and looking down at the dark blue water rushing past them.

She looked around at the other passengers who paid them no attention really, the ship had to be going at least 30 miles per hour, and the wind chill felt good. Jess looked over at Becker who offered her a reassuring smile.

"We only have about 3 days Becker." Jess said under her breath, looking away from him and back down at the ocean.

Becker knew on multiple levels that he should be worrying about that, and he was, but at this particular moment he couldn't help but notice how romantic Jess looked with her hair blowing in the wind and the cold air bringing color to her cheeks.

_To be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: __Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing I appreciate your feedback and comments. I've kind of always wondered what would happen if the Titanic incident never happened, because it had such ramifications on the whole sea travel industry. _

**-Jess-**

"Come on Jess, let's go for a walk." Becker suggested as he took Jess arm gently, she was feeling better and felt like she was getting her bearings. Each time they passed a person she was always worried that they would take one look at her, and see that she isn't from this time period, but again for the most part people ignored them. A few men nodded at Becker as they passed and that was it.

They got to the bow of the ship and sat down on a wooden bench, the whole area was clear of other people, Jess was grateful for the space; this situation was starting to get to her.

"Do you think we could warn them about the iceberg before we hit it?" Becker suggested, for a second Jess sincerely thought that she had hallucinated that Becker had even asked that question.

"Wha…what?" She stammered shockingly she was having a bit of trouble forming words.

"We can't change anything." Jess finally blurted out.

"Why not, think of all the lives that we could save?" Becker asked, Jess was astounded at how obtuse he was being, a name came to her mind and it came out strangled, Jess found that she really couldn't meet Becker's gaze.

"Actually I'm thinking about the report I read on Claudia Brown." Jess remarked giving her mind a mental shake rapidly feeling more like her usual self, the field coordinator-I-can-accomplish-anything Jess Parker – her tone took on a strong and self assured sound. "Becker we don't want another Claudia Brown incident, Cutter said that it was just one single small change that altered history in its entirety – Becker, adverting this _particular_ disaster would be a massive change in the timeline– who knows where the ripples would end." Jess finished finally chancing a look at Becker. She regretted being so harsh and lecturing when she noticed how worried he was.

"Becker?" Jess probed, he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously then running the hand across his face.

"Jess I don't want you to die on this ship." He confessed softly, Jess noticed right away that he said _'you'_ and not _'us'_, she knew that he had an insane disregard for his own life and would willingly give up his life to save another – it was one of the things that she loved about him.

At that moment a couple walked passed Jess and Becker, the girl leaning into the young man giggling. Jess looked over at Becker gauging his expression. It was at that second that Jess had an epiphany about Becker, he had this urge to protect and save people in whatever way was in his power, that was just who he was. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling at this moment, not doing anything about this must be literally eating him up from the inside.

Jess could relate, she had this off feeling of god like power over these people, she herself was having trouble dealing with the sheer idea that she had the ability to save or end the lives of many people on board this ship.

Boldly Jess reached over and cupped his cheek in her hand turning him to face her, it was an uncharacteristically bold move for her and she half expected him to turn away. He didn't, he merely looked at her with the same unreadable intensity as he had in the armory after he got attacked by the Therocephalian. Jess couldn't tell you who moved first but the next thing she was aware of they were kissing – passionately.

He tasted like the dirt smelled after a thunderstorm, entirely male. Becker's hand moved to her side and started moving upward when it seemed like he remembered were he was and as abruptly as the kiss had started it ended – he pulled away so quickly that Jess was almost tipped off balance.

"I'm sorry Jess…I…we…we can't." He stammered, Jess felt the blood rush to her face a feeling of shame and guilt washing over her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and I do appreciate all your reviews. Sorry the update took me so long, things have been a bit crazy. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

**-Becker-**

Becker felt sick to his stomach, Jess had kissed him – with a passion in her movements that he had only heard people talking about. Kissing her like that is something he had been dreaming and wishing would happen for months now, and what does he do the second someone gets a little too close to him? He shuts them down.

Jess seemed to pull herself together, still refusing to meet Becker's eyes she stood up and walked a little ways down the deck to the railing using both her hands grasping it she leaned down and over to look at the water.

Giving her a moment by herself soon Becker got up and stood beside her.

"Becker…what if we don't get off this ship in time?" She asked still not looking down at the water.

"Don't worry Jess, we will get off…" I started to reassure her, only to have her cut me off with a sharp look.

"Becker giving what we do for a living I would think you would be the first person to think through the 'worst case scenario' part and try and figure out how to solve it." Jess quipped.

She was right, he had thought about what would happen if they didn't make it off this ship before it sank, he had already resigned himself to making sure she got off this ship safely and leaving himself behind. But he had no intention of telling her that.

"Oi, come here." Becker said pulling Jess into a hug he felt her hesitate for a moment before returning the hug.

"We will worry about crossing that bridge when we get to it alright?" Becker murmured into her hair allowing himself to enjoy how she smelled.

**-Jess-**

Jess felt entirely helpless, it was a feeling that she was unaccustomed to having, and she didn't like it one bit. Even if Becker had rejected her kiss she enjoyed having him hold her, there was some level of comfort in his touch that she needed at the moment.

She didn't have as strong of faith as Becker did about their predicament. She didn't want to die on the bloody Titanic! But she had been trying to wrap her head around the fact that if they didn't get off this boat – and they did…die…on then theoretically it would have already happened and they are just going to be stuck in some kind of bad time travel loop…

Jess shivered and pushed herself deeper into Becker's chest nuzzling him slightly, he didn't seem to mind. She knew she was upsetting herself but she couldn't help it, not really.

What if they had died on the Titanic? She let out a little whimper and almost as if by instinct Becker pulled her tighter against him.

They were startled out of the embrace by a masculine voice coming from behind Becker.

"Oi sir is the lady alright?"

_To be Continued… _


End file.
